Boruto & Sarada : Sweet Romance
by noviquinn
Summary: Tiap hari bertengkar, ribut! Sialnya, ada saat dimana Boruto menyesal karena Sarada terlanjur marah besar padanya/Boruto : "Aku bertanya pada paman Sasuke 'bagaimana cara mengatasimu yang banyak bicara itu'" Sarada : (tersipu) Boruto : (poke) dengan itu! Sarada : Tapi tadi kau ... Boruto! Boruto : Ya, Sayang? Sarada : Shanaroo, yo! Canon/15/BorutoxSarada/RomanceMicin XD


**Happy Reading**

 _Ting! Ting! Ting!_

Suara tumbukan antara dua kunai beradu dalam tempo tergolong cepat. Sarada melompat tinggi saat kaki Mitsuki melayang ke arahnya.

 _Whoosh!_

 _"Futon Topa!"_ kata Mitsuki menciptakan hembusan angin, meniup mundur pijakan kaki Sarada.

"Boruto!"

"Aku mengerti ' _ttebasa!_ "

Dari arah belakang, dua bunshin Boruto menyergap tubuh Mitsuki, mengunci pergerakannya. Sarada melihat kesempatan emas, tanpa ragu melesat untuk memberikan pukulan keras pada Mitsuki yang tidak bisa bergerak dalam kungkungan bunshin Boruto.

Di sisi lain, tubuh asli Boruto akan melakukan hal itu juga.

Melesat bersama, bertemu, bertubrukan.

Sarada dan Boruto terjatuh serentak setelah terhempas karena keduanya ingin menyerang Mitsuki bersamaan. Seketika bunshin penyergap lenyap. Mitsuki terbebas dan melarikan diri ke ranting pohon.

" _Baka_ , Boruto! Apa yang kaulakukan?" geram Sarada memperbaiki kaca matanya.

Boruto mengelus bokong yang nyeri, berkilat marah. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya 'ttebasa. Kenapa kau malah maju juga? Memangnya kau tidak melihat aku ada dimana, hah?"

Sarada tersentak. Wajahnya memerah dengan gigi bergetar. "Mana aku lihat!"

"Kau punya dua mata dan memakai kacamata juga! Bahkan kau tidak bisa melihatku yang sebesar ini?"

Lagi-lagi tersentak. Sarada menahan napas marah. Bukan karena ia ceroboh tak melihat pergerakan Boruto. Salahkan penglihatannya yang kambuh, tiba-tiba menjadi rabun. Dan sialnya, Boruto tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lagipula kau itu bisa tidak sedikit feminim? Kekuatanmu itu seperti monster, tahu!" sambung Boruto. Sial, pantatnya benar-benar sakit.

"Apa katamu, monster?" Urat-urat di dahi Sarada terlihat. "Lagipula kau itu punya dua mata yang sehat, tapi kau masih saja bodoh!" sambung Sarada tak mau kalah.

Keduanya sudah berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Masing-masing memberikan sorot kebencian. Pertikaian keduanya sudah tidak asing lagi terjadi dalam Tim Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja mataku sehat. Dan, eh? Apa katamu? Bodoh?" Boruto menggeretak gigi, murka. Ia melotot pada Sarada yang tak kalah membenci si sulung Uzumaki.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan begini terus?" keluh Konohamaru berusaha menghalau dengan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kupikir dengan memberikan kalian kesempatan dalam satu tim berdua akan mempererat kerja sama di antara kalian. Ternyata malah semakin buruk."

Mitsuki menambahkan, " _Sensei_ , kupikir mereka semakin kompak dan serasi."

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut Boruto dan Sarada bersamaan.

Metode latihan yang dibuat Konohamaru kali ini ialah membuat Boruto dan Sarada berada dalam satu tim berisi dua orang. Lalu Mitsuki yang berperan sebagai target mereka untuk kemudian dilumpuhkan. Dengan harapan bahwa keduanya bisa menjalin kerja sama yang belakangan ini terusik oleh pertengkaran keduanya. Hal itu juga berpengaruh buruk bagi keberhasilan misi-misi yang sering tim mereka lakukan.

Hanya karena Boruto dan Sarada tak berhenti berdebat dan bertengkar.

"Dia ini cewek tidak normal yang bermimpi menjadi Hokage!" sarkas Boruto. "Mana mungkin aku serasi dengannya."

"Apa katamu?" sahut Sarada semakin geram. "Kau anak bodoh yang kekanakan, aku juga tidak ingin bisa serasi denganmu!"

"Aku tidak begitu!" Nada Boruto meninggi. "Dimana keahlian mata Klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu saat kau sendiri tidak bisa melihat pergerakanku yang sudah sangat jelas di depan matamu tadi? Bahkan kau memakai kacamata, kau sadar?"

Hidung Sarada memerah, ia merasa pusing. Perkataan Boruto sudah kelewatan. Itu membuat hati Sarada sakit. Ia benar-benar tersinggung saat ini.

"B-boruto, jangan bawa-bawa nama Klan. Itu tidak baik," kata Konohamaru menenangkan. Ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi.

Sarada yang geram melepas kacamatanya kasar. Ia menyerahkan benda itu pada Boruto dan membentak. "Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku cukup normal meski tanpa kacamata itu!"

Manik Boruto membulat, ia terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghina Klan Uchiha," sambung Sarada. "Dan jangan berbicara apapun lagi di depanku!" Telunjuk Sarada berhenti di depan wajah Boruto sebelum gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Menyisakan Boruto dan rekan tim lainnya, terdiam.

Berkali-kali Boruto menatap punggung Sarada dan kacamata di tangannya bergantian. Boruto tidak mengerti apa yang saat ini dirasakannya, hanya saja ia tidak nyaman atas kejadian ini. Boruto menjadi gelisah.

 _Apa aku sudah kelewatan?_

Mitsuki menepuk pundak Boruto. "Kupikir Sarada itu demam."

"Hah?"

"Hidungnya tadi merah," sambung Mitsuki.

Konohamaru memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kau sudah kelewatan Boruto."

"Aku tadi tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatinya," gumam Boruto. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Anak lelaki itu menatap kacamata di tangannya lekat. Ia mendengus lelah. Pertengkarannya bersama Sarada tadi membuatnya kehilangan semangat untuk latihan.

"Kita pulang saja."

 **..o0o..**

"Anak laki-laki memang bodoh! Egois!"

Sarada merasa hari ini begitu dingin. Padahal langit di atas kepalanya membiru cerah, cuaca sangat bersahabat seharusnya. Hanya saja kepalanya agak terasa pusing dan badannya memanas.

"Apa aku demam?"

Sarada mengusap lengan telanjangnya berulang kali selama perjalanan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, sang mama menyambutnya.

" _Tadaima..._ "

" _Okaeri_ , Sarada." Sakura berseru dari dalam rumah dan menunggu hingga Sarada menghampirinya. "Wajahmu merah."

"Kurasa kepalaku sedikit pusing," jawab Sarada mendudukkan diri di meja makan.

Memeriksa Sarada sekilas, Sakura sudah tahu bahwa anaknya sedang terserang demam. Ia dipenuhi rasa khawatir hingga tidak menyadari ada yang kurang dari putrinya itu. "Badanmu panas sekali. Kau harus segera minum obat."

"Uhm." Sarada mengucek matanya, terasa panas.

"Dan, hei! Dimana kacamatamu?" tanya Sakura baru sadar.

Tidak mungkin Sarada mengatakan bahwa kacamata itu telah ia berikan pada Boruto. Alih-alih tersinggung oleh si sulung Uzumaki itu. Jadi, ia mencari alasan lain agar ibunya tidak semakin khawatir.

"Waktu latihan, kacamata itu terjatuh lalu patah. Aku membuangnya begitu saja."

Sakura terdiam.

"Maaf," sambung Sarada. Ia cukup merasa bersalah.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita akan cari penggantinya." Sakura mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya. "Sekarang kau pergi ke tempat tidur. Mama akan menyiapkan makanan lalu kau harus minum obat. Lagipula—"

Dua alis Sarada terangkat. "Lagipula, apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang baru di kamarmu."

"Sesuatu?" Gadis itu segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Ia penasaran tentang apa 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud oleh sang mama.

Saat Sarada membuka pintu kamar, di atas kasur, terdapat _Teddy Bear_ merah muda yang cukup besar duduk manis di dekat bantal.

"Boneka?" Mata Sarada berbinar. Gadis itu mengangkat Boneka yang lebih gemuk dari tubuhnya. Di leher boneka, mengalung tali dengan kertas berwarna putih. Ia segera membaca tulisannya lalu senyum merekah menghias bibir Sarada.

 ** _Untuk Sarada._**

 ** _-Papa._**

Boneka itu dari papanya, Sasuke.

"Suka?"

Sarada menoleh, mendapati sang papa berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum.

"Uhm, sangat suka. Kapan Papa pulang?" tanya Sarada memeluk boneka _Teddy_.

"Tadi siang." Sasuke mendekat, duduk di tempat tidur Sarada. "Mama bilang, kau sakit. Dimana kacamatamu?"

Sarada bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke menempel di pipi kirinya. Sarada tersipu, bahagia sang papa yang sangat dirindui akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

"Demam sedikit," ujar Sarada mengedikan bahu sekali. "Dan soal kacamata, Mama bilang akan membelikan yang baru." Alasan lainnya yang Sarada buat namun itu cukup benar. Sakura memang akan memberikan kacamata baru untuknya.

"Begitu? Berjanjilah untuk sehat jika Papa memberi satu lagi hadiah untukmu," kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sarada mengangguk penuh antusias.

 _Hadiah dari Papa? Bahkan penyakit tidak akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkannya._

Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur Sarada. Kotak persegi panjang berwarna merah mengkilat dengan pita. Sarada tercenung, Sasuke menyerahkan kotak itu kepadanya.

"Hadiah kedua," ujar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Papa sedang banyak uang," sahut Sarada meraih kotak itu, "tumben sekali membeli banyak oleh-oleh."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi sungut putrinya. Tidak salah jika sesekali membuat putrinya merasa istimewa. "Bukalah!"

Tentu saja Sarada akan melakukannya tanpa disuruh. Ia begitu penasaran. Sarada membuka kotak merah itu. Kemudian, matanya berbinar melihat benda di dalamnya. Warnanya merah maroon dan mengembang di bagian bawah, dihiasi beberapa ukiran bebungaan di beberapa bagian tepi.

"Gaun pesta?"

"Untuk kau pakai di pesta ulang tahun sang Hokage," kata Sasuke. "Kita akan pergi bersama, bertiga."

"Ini ... sangat menakjubkan," pujinya takjub. Gaun itu cantik, Sarada tahu ukurannya akan pas di tubuhnya yang mungil meskipun ia belum mencobanya.

"Suka?"

Putri tunggal Uchiha itu langsung menghambur pelukan kepada Sasuke penuh cinta. "Suka, suka sekali. Terima kasih, Papa."

"Ingat dengan syaratnya?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Harus sembuh sebelum hari esok saat pesta ulang tahun Nanadaime."

Sasuke tersenyum, mencubit gemas hidung putrinya. "Istirahatlah. Papa akan ke kamar untuk menulis beberapa laporan tentang misi."

"Uhm."

Meskipun Sarada merasa sangat demam, tubuhnya lelah dan kepalanya pusing, di dalam hati ia berjanji. Sarada akan kembali sehat.

Sarada tidak akan mengecewakan papanya yang sudah repot-repot membelikannya dua hadiah sekaligus. Ia akan datang ke pesta itu bersama keluarganya dengan gaun itu.

Meski tanpa kacamata, meski ia masih sedikit deman, meski ia akan ... bertemu dengan Boruto.

 **..o0o..**

Di salah satu gedung di Konoha dengan _ballroom_ cukup luas, dipenuhi dengan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan dalam sebuah pesta. Makanan, minuman, dekorasi, hiburan dan berbagai hal lainnya. Para tamu undangan menjadi salah satu yang melengkapi pesta itu.

Ulang tahun Hokage Ketujuh yang ketiga puluh tujuh tahun, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berniat membuat pesta untuk ulang tahunku, tapi petinggi desa dan para warga bersikeras ingin merayakannya. Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto berulang kali menjelaskan kepada beberapa tamu undangan yang datang, menanyakan perihal pesta yang digelar cukup meriah. Sang istri, Hinata, selalu setia mendampinginya dengan gaun berwarna _dusty pink_ membalut tubuhnya, mengundang decak kagum para tamu. Mereka memuji bahwa Hokage beruntung memiliki istri cantik dan baik seperti Hinata.

Dan Himawari memakai gaun selutut berwarna ungu muda menambah kesan imut. Sesekali menjadi bahan topik perbincangan ketika para undangan mengajak sang Hokage bercengkrama.

Boruto menghindari tamu-tamu orang tuanya dan memilih untuk menepi. Ia menjadi salah satu pria tampan di malam itu dengan kemeja putih berlapis _tuxedo_ hitam dan merah _maroon_. Sepatu dan celananya pun serba hitam.

Malam itu Boruto hanya berdiam diri. Sama sekali bukan tipikalnya yang suka berbuat onar. Ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

Sejak ia bertengkar dengan Sarada kemarin sore, Boruto tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bahkan Sarada melewatkan latihan bersama seperti hari biasanya.

"Apa dia akan datang ' _ttebasa_?" gumamnya. Ia menatap kacamata Sarada yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Oi, Boruto!"

Secepat mungkin Boruto menyimpan kacamata itu ke dalam saku saat mendengar Shikadai dan teman lainya memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Lihatlah! Pangerannya malam ini berdiam diri saja," ujar Inojin dengan tuxedo putih. "Apa ada yang salah, Boruto- _sama_?"

"Tidak ada ' _ttebasa_. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" sahutnya sama sekali tanpa tersenyum.

Mitsuki berdiri di samping Shikadai dengan tuxedo baby blue. "Sepertinya putra Hokage kita sedang gundah."

"Wow, hal seperti apa yang bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Boruto gundah, eh?" Itu seruan Iwabe. Pria berkulit coklat itu cukup gagah dengan _tuxedo dark grey_ yang ia pakai.

Mitsuki menjawab, "Bukan 'apa' lebih tepatnya 'siapa'."

"Maksudnya, siapa yang sudah membuat ketua kita ini marah?" tanya Shikadai diakhiri seringaian khas.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nona Uchiha kita," jawab Mitsuki, "Kemarahan Sarada- _sama_."

"Mitsuki!" Boruto berkelit. Ia tidak suka jadi bahan ejekan.

"Bertengkar dengan Sarada, Boruto?" tanya Inojin.

Mitsuki menambahkan untuk kesekian kali, "Bahkan Sarada tidak ingin lagi bicara padanya."

"Mitsuki!"

"Oh, apa yang dilakukan pria pembuat onar ini memangnya?"

"Tutup mulut kalian semua!"

"Dia membu-emmph..."

Lebih lama membiarkan mulut Mitsuki bebas adalah neraka bagi Boruto. Jadi, ia bekap saja selagi itu membuatnya aman.

"Teman-teman."

Para lelaki itu menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil mereka. Itu Sumire, dengan rambut panjang yang diurai dan gaun ungu ditubuh. Membuat gadis mantan ketua kelas mereka dulu terlihat sangat cantik malam itu.

"Sumire- _san_? Siapa menduga kalau kau sangat cantik ketika umur enam belasan," kata Denki benar-benar terpesona.

Sumire tersipu. Ia tidak terbiasa ditatap oleh banyak lelaki seperti ini meskipun mereka adalah teman sekelasnya dulu. "T-terima kasih. Kalian juga terlihat dewasa sekarang," ujarnya malu-malu.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu selama enam tahun. Kini para anak didik asuhan Shino itu telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang makin lama kian dewasa. Entah dari sifat maupun penampilan.

"Boruto- _kun_ juga," sambung Sumire. "Selamat ulang tahun untuk ayahmu, ya."

"Ah, terima kasih, Sumire."

Di belakang Sumire, para gadis seangkatan yang lain juga bermunculan. Mata Boruto mengerling, mencari satu sosok yang sejak kemarin ia khawatirkan. Jusru pandangannya tertangkap oleh Chocho yang tampak gemulai malam itu dengan dress orange yang membalut tubuh gembulnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Naksir aku, ya?" tanya Chocho mengibas rambutnya yang dikuncir dua.

Boruto menggeleng, merinding melihat Chocho semakin gemuk saja saat dewasa. "T-tidak _dattebasa_."

Menggaruk leher yang tak gatal, Boruto ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Chocho. "Sarada ... dimana Sarada? Apa kau tahu dia akan datang?" tanya Boruto ragu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau 'kan teman satu tim Sarada," sahut Chocho.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak bertanya, Chocho!"

"Dia masih sakit, mungkin tidak akan datang."

Sumire menyela, "Sarada- _chan_ sakit apa?"

"Dia demam tinggi dari kemarin. Aku menjenguknya tadi pagi," jawab Chocho. "Dan akhir-akhir ini penyakit di matanya juga kambuh."

Boruto menegang. Mata birunya nyaris membulat. Ucapan Chocho menambah rasa bersalahnya. "Penyakit? Dia sakit apa? M-maksudku matanya, ada apa dengan matanya?"

"Kau ini memang pria yang tidak peka, ya?" Chocho menunjuk wajah Boruto. "Sebagai rekan setim Sarada harusnya kau tahu segala hal tentangnya."

"A-aku tidak tahu..." Boruto menunduk. Ia semakin tidak enak kepada Sarada. Harusnya Boruto tidak sekasar itu padanya saat latihan kemarin. Sarada benar-benar marah padanya, Boruto tidak suka jika dibenci oleh gadis itu. Ia ingin berdebat dengan Sarada selama mungkin, itu menyenangkan.

Boruto menikmati setiap waktu kebersamaan mereka meskipun sebagian besar diisi oleh pertengkaran.

Boruto suka saat mendengar suara Sarada yang memekakkan telinga. Boruto suka saat Sarada tertawa, begitu menggemaskan baginya. Boruto suka saat Sarada memerhatikannya. Boruto suka saat Sarada marah-marah karena kejahilannya. Boruto suka saat Sarada bertarung, gadis itu benar-benar kuat pikirnya. Boruto suka apapun yang ada pada Sarada.

Boruto merindukan Sarada.

"Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?" ujarnya untuk diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata memanggil Boruto dari kejauhan. Boruto segera berlari dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita akan menyambut rombongan para Kage dan keluarga Uchiha," sahut Hinata.

 _Keluarga Uchiha?_

Mendengar nama Klan rekan perempuannya disebut, membuat Boruto sedikit bersemangat. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia senang bisa bertemu dengan guru kebanggaannya, Sasuke. Boruto justru senang memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat anaknya.

Semoga saja Sarada datang.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kupukir kau tidak datang," kata Naruto merangkul sahabat kesayangannya.

Sasuke mencebik. "Kalau bukan karena Sakura memaksa, aku tidak akan datang."

Istri Sasuke itu terkikik geli. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah aneh Sasuke saat dirinya mencoba untuk merayu suaminya. Itu pun menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Sasuke untuk segera melesat ke toko baju wanita. Membelikan dua gaun pesta sekaligus untuk sang istri dan putrinya.

Sakura berseru riang saat melihat Hinata datang bersama Boruto. "Boruto, kau tampan sekali."

Sulung Uzumaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, tersipu. "B-benarkah, Bibi?"

"Himawari juga, cantik sekali," tambah Sakura mengelus lengan putri bungsu Uzumaki.

"Terima kasih, Bibi."

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap keluarga Uchiha mencari sosok seseorang. "Mana Sarada- _chan_?"

Itu adalah hal yang sejak tadi Boruto cari. Pria itu terdiam kaku.

"Dia di belakang."

Saat Sakura sedikit menggeser posisi, dari kejauhan sesosok gadis cantik berjalan ke arah mereka malu-malu.

Boruto menganga, tercenung. Ia tidak salah lihat, bukan? Yang sekarang berhenti di depannya itu rekan setimnya yang tomboy itu 'kan? Yang suka marah-marah sepaket dengan tenaga monsternya.

Apa Boruto tidak salah lihat? Apa sekarang gangguan mata Sarada sudah berpindah ke mata Boruto?

 _Dia cantik sekali._

Sarada tampak anggun dengan setelan gaun merah maroonnya. Rambutnya yang ia gelung ke atas mempertontonkan lekuk leher putih polos. Boruto sampai meneguk air liurnya sendiri melihat itu.

Tanpa kacamata, Sarada seratus persen lebih cantik dibandingkan biasanya. Belum lagi lekuk tubuhnya yang terpampang jelas oleh gaun pas ditubuhnya, menambah kesan seksi sekaligus mungil yang bisa mendebarkan hati para pria.

Bibir tipis dengan lipstick senada warna gaun, bulu mata nan lentik, juga anting merah menempel di kulit putih telinganya. Pun wanginya, Boruto hampir mabuk jika harus berlama-lama berada di dekat Sarada.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke menjentik dahi Boruto keras hingga pria enam belas tahun itu mengaduh.

"Aww, Paman!" Boruto mengusap dahinya dan mencebik. "Sakit, tahu!"

Boruto melirik Sarada, gadis itu memberi tatapan datar lalu berpaling.

Sasuke merunduk, menyamakan tinggi di depan wajah Boruto. Sedikit berbisik, "Melihat anakku dengan tatapan itu, kucongkel matamu."

Boruto bergidik. Demi jenggot Hokage Ketiga, ia tidak akan lagi menatap Sarada penuh nafsu seperti tadi. Ia masih sayang dengan kedua bola matanya. Dan tentu sayang nyawanya.

Bolehkah Boruto menambahkan satu lagi?

Boruto sayang Sarada.

 _Astagaaaa! Apa yang kupikirkan, dattebasa!_

"Sarada- _chan, kawai._ " Hinata memeluk Sarada gemas. Putri tunggal Uchiha itu benar-benar cantik, pikirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tumbuh secepat ini."

Sarada tersipu. "Terima kasih, Bibi Hinata."

"Sarada terlalu cantik bahkan untuk Boruto sekalipun. Tidak cocok!" kata Naruto.

" _Tou-chan!_ " Boruto berkilat tidak setuju.

Ia tersadar.

Kenapa ia harus marah? Memangnya kenapa kalau dirinya tidak cocok untuk Sarada?

Kenapa?

"Aku juga tidak ingin anakmu dekat-dekat dengan putriku." Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara. "Kau dan dia sama, _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto dan Boruto menggerutu. Para perempuan hanya menertawakan kelakuan lelaki mereka terkecuali Sarada. Satu-satunya yang banyak bungkam di pertemuan itu.

Boruto memerhatikannya gelisah. Gadis itu pasti masih marah padanya.

"Boruto, kau ajak Sarada menikmati pestanya ya," pinta Hinata lembut.

"Himawari pergi dengan teman-teman ya, _Kaa-chan_."

Hinata mengangguk dan membiarkan putrinya pergi. Para orangtua pun pergi bersama untuk menemui tamu penting di pesta itu, mengingat kedudukan Naruto yang seorang Hokage dan Sasuke shinobi hebat sekelas sang rival di sepanjang sejarah ninja. Menyisakan Boruto dan Sarada yang masih memilih bungkam.

Keadaan tidak boleh selamanya seperti ini. Boruto harus memulai dan meminta maaf.

"Sarada—"

"Tahan," sahutnya dengan tangan mengisyaratkan agar Boruto tidak mendekat. "Jangan dekati aku. Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Tapi—"

"Jaga jarak sejauh lima meter dariku."

"A-apa?" Boruto hanya menganga; menyaksikan Sarada yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Dia sangat marah..."

 **..o0o..**

Sarada berusaha mencari teman-teman perempuannya dalam kerumunan manusia yang nyaris sesak di _ballroom_. Namun tak seorangpun yang ia temui. Akhirnya, Sarada memilih untuk menghampiri meja yang dipenuhi dengan beragam makanan.

Manisan, akhirnya Sarada memutuskan untuk memakan itu saja. Sesekali sorot matanya mengerling, mendapati beberapa pria menatapnya tergoda. Mungkin karena penampilannya atau Sarada memang terlihat sangat seksi malam itu.

Sarada menjadi semakin tak nyaman. Sebenarnya ia merasa dingin karena pundaknya terbuka sementara ia masih merasa agak demam. Belum lagi penglihatan yang kadang merabun tanpa kacamata. Itu semakin membuat Sarada bergerak gelisah di antara semua tamu yang tak hentinya memerhatikan dirinya.

"Dasar laki-laki, memang bodoh!"

Daripada harus menjadi target tatapan liar para lelaki, Sarada memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari hiruk-pikuknya pesta. Berjalan kepinggir menuju balkon yang tampaknya tak berpenghuni.

Balkon itu dibatasi oleh gorden putih nan panjang. Sarada hampir sampai namun matanya perlahan mengabur.

Sarada mengucek matanya.

Terang, rabun, terang, rabun.

Pandanganya tidak bisa terkondisikan dengan normal. Tetapi, ia tetap berjalan maju.

Balkon itu memiliki anak tangga sebelum mencapai lantai utama. Sarada tidak melihatnya, ia masih tetap berjalan.

Sarada hampir terjatuh karena lepas menginjak anak tangga. Angin semilir meniup gorden sana-sini.

Hangat.

Sarada merasa di dekap oleh seseorang. Tangannya digenggam begitu erat. Saat ia mendongak, mata sebiru langit cerah menyapu pandangannya.

"Boruto?"

"Kalau tidak bisa tanpa kacamata, bilang. Jangan memaksakan diri sendiri."

Sarada hanya bisa cemberut saat Boruto tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Lelaki itu menuntun Sarada ke luar hingga ke pagar balkon.

"Terima kasih," kata Sarada ketus. Ia masih tidak ingin melihat wajah Boruto. Selain masih marah, ia takut terpesona karena malam ini Boruto sangat terlihat gagah.

"Itu ngucapinnya ikhlas?" kata Boruto masih mempertahankan senyum.

Sarada melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tentu."

"Seperti ingin mengajak berkelahi."

Mendengus, Sarada benci melihat senyuman manis Boruto. Berefek buruk untuk jantungnya.

Sarada melirik pria di depannya yang mencari sesuatu di dalam saku celana.

 _Kacamata?_

Sarada terdiam. Boruto mendekat dan memakaikan kacamata itu pada Sarada, masih tersenyum lembut tentunya. Sarada diam saja, ia merasa malu Boruto begitu berani seperti demikian.

"Jangan dilepas," kata Boruto selagi mamasangkan kacamatanya, "kau sangat membutuhkan kacamata ini."

Sarada merasa ingin marah, ia tidak suka dipandang sebagai gadis lemah. Namun kemarahannya luntur saat Boruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan kelemahanmu di depanku." Boruto membelai poni Sarada yang terjatuh lalu dilampirkannya ke belakang telinga. "Aku jadi tidak bisa melindungimu."

Kenapa ... rasanya hangat? Kenapa Boruto menjadi perhatian seperti ini? Kenapa mendadak dadanya bergemuruh?

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini."

Apa-apaan? Boruto menjadi sangat manis, Sarada merona karenanya. Rambut Boruto terhempas angin menambah kesan gagah di mata Sarada. Senyum manis itu membuat mata Sarada tak berkedip. Dan iris mata biru meneduhkan, Sarada pernah jatuh hati karena mata itu.

Dan sialnya, kenapa Boruto malah membelai lekuk lehernya saat ini?

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sarada terdengar manis di telinga Boruto.

"Aku ... tidak suka ... " Boruto berbisik dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sekarang mata biru itu semakin jelas. Napas hangat Boruto juga menenangkan, tetapi kenapa Sarada harus berdebar-debar karena ini?

 _Kenapa?_

Belaian tangan Boruto berpindah ke kepala Sarada. Gadis itu tersentak saat Boruto melepas gulungan rambutnya hingga terurai jatuh ke bawah.

" ... aku tidak suka kau memperlihatkan kecantikanmu di depan laki-laki lain," sambung Boruto. Ia membelai pipi mulus Sarada dan menatap sendu. "Cuma aku yang boleh."

Boruto memberikan satu kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Sarada.

Manis.

"Kau apa-apaan?" Sontak Sarada mendorong dada Boruto hingga lelaki itu terdorong ke belakang. Leher Sarada yang tadi terpampang kini tertutup helai rambutnya yang panjang.

Boruto terkikik dan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan sekali sapuan. "Aku tidak tahu ' _ttebasa_."

Sarada tidak mengerti maksud lelaki di depannya. Boruto tidak seperti biasanya yang banyak bicara dan profokator.

"Saat melihat para laki-laki menatapmu sebegitunya, aku merasa marah."

Sarada terdiam. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Makanya jangan lagi," sambung Boruto.

"Jangan apanya?"

"Jangan menjadi cantik di depan pria lain lagi."

"Siapa kau mengatur hidupku?"

"Aku ..." Boruto menggaruk lehernya. "Aku, rekan setimmu."

Sarada menaikkan sebelah alis. "Berarti kalau di depan Mitsuki dan Konohamaru- _sensei_ boleh, ya?"

"T-tidak boleh juga!" kelit Boruto cepat-cepat.

Sarada semakin bingung. Boruto semakin aneh. Memangnya ia itu siapa berhak mengatur-ngaturnya?

"Itu terserah apa mauku! Kau tidak ada hubungannya!" kata Sarada ketus dan berpaling wajah. Ia tidak bisa menatap Boruto terlalu lama.

Sarada tercenung saat tiba-tiba Boruto menyatukan dahi mereka. Mata Sarada membulat, Boruto terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

 _Ini tidak baik._

"Boruto?"

"Maaf," bisiknya. "Maaf karena sudah keterlaluan kemarin."

Sarada bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu dengan kata-kataku. Aku hanya menyukai saat-saat dimana aku bisa berdebat denganmu. Tapi aku cukup bodoh karena tidak bisa berbicara lembut padamu, Sarada. Maafkan aku," jelas Boruto.

Entah kenapa mendengar Boruto bicara seperti itu membuat perasaan sarada menghangat. Ia bahkan lupa telah marah pada lelaki itu.

"Aku takut saat kau marah padaku, maksudku aku takut saat kau tidak bicara lagi untuk memarahiku. Jangan diamkan aku seperti itu lagi, Sarada."

"Jangan diam."

Sarada mendengus, cemberut yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Dan jangan sok imut begitu. Kalau aku khilaf bagaimana?" sambung Boruto.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Sarada memukul dada Boruto ringan. Lelaki itu tertawa karenanya.

"Berarti sudah tidak marah padaku? Sarada memaafkanku ' _ttebasa_?"

Bagaimana bisa Sarada marah terlalu lama, jika Borutonya saja bersikap manis seperti itu.

"Hm. Jangan diulangi lagi," kata Sarada,

"Yang mana?" tanya Boruto tersenyum jahil. Lalu ia mengecup untuk kedua kalinya sudut bibir Sarada. "Yang ini?"

"Boruto!!!"

Gelak tawa tawa Boruto menggelegar. Ia sangat suka menjahili si tunggal Uchiha yang satu ini. Sarada menggemaskan di saat marah.

Sarada mengusap-usap lengannya karena angin cukup membuatnya kedinginan malam itu. Boruto memerhatikannya langsung sigap melepas tuxedonya.

Sarada salah tingkah saat Boruto menutupi tubuhnya dengan tuxedo itu.

"Sudah tahu masih demam, masih saja pakai baju kekecilan seperti ini. Pamer leher segala," kata Boruto.

Sarada mencubit perut Boruto, tapi cukup tersipu karena sikap perhatian pria itu. "Papa yang kasih."

"Paman Sasuke?" Mata Boruto terpana takjub. "Wow, itu kode keras _dattebasa_!"

"Kode? Hah? Kode apa?"

Boruto mengulum senyum. Secepat kilat bergerak dan menggendong Sarada di depan dada, gadis itu cepat-cepat mengalung lengan di leher Boruto.

"Mau apa, Boruto?"

"Pulang saja, yah. Kamu demam," sahutnya. Dan melompat, membawa Sarada pergi dari gedung pesta.

Persetan dengan paman Sasuke. Biarpun ia akan dihanguskan oleh ayah gadis favoritnya itu, Boruto tetap akan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

Keduanya sampai di apatemen orangtua Sarada. Boruto menurunkan gadis itu dari gendongannya dan nyengir sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Tidak sopan!" Telunjuk Sarada di depan wajah Boruto. "Jangan main bawa kabur anak orang."

"Aku tidak bawa kabur, aku hanya antarkan dia pulang ke rumahnya." Boruto menggigit telunjuk Sarada yang mengacung di depan wajahnya.

"Boruto!"

"Hm. Masih demam ' _ttebasa_." Ia melepaskan telunjuk Sarada dan menempelkan telapak tangan di pipi gadis itu, merona. "Tapi tidak terlalu panas."

Cukup! Sarada tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kalau masih sakit jangan dipaksa," kata Boruto. "Masuk!"

"Eh? Kau mengusirku di rumahku sendiri?"

Boruto mendengus dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Nyonya Uchiha Sarada yang galak, cicit-cucutnya Madara, masuk ke dalam, yah. Minum obat, terus istirahat. Sebelum tidur jangan lupa cuci kaki-tangan-muka dan mimpikan Boruto yang imut ini ya, Sayang."

"Tidak mau!" Sarada bedecih, lalu tersentak. "Hah? Sayang? Berani-beraninya kau—"

Mulutnya bungkam, Boruto mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

 _Boruto menciumku._

Rasanya panas hingga ke telinga. Perutnya tiba-tiba mual, tetapi Sarada tidak bisa berhenti.

Mencium lembut, Boruto melepaskan bibir Sarada. "Kau tahu tidak maksudku dengan kode keras tadi?"

Sarada menggeleng lemah dan tersipu.

"Paman Sasuke pernah bertanya padaku 'kau ingin kuajarkan jurus apa lagi?' dan kupikir dari beberapa yang sudah kukuasai, ada satu yang belum aku pahami."

"Lalu kau bilang apa?" tanya Sarada. Ia sudah pasrah jika Boruto melihat seluruh wajahnya memerah.

Boruto tersenyum jahil. "Kubilang, bagaimana cara menaklukan anak Paman yang suka banyak bicara itu? Paman Sasuke berkata 'bungkam dia dengan ketukan di dahi' seperti ini."

 _Tukk!_

Manis.

Boruto adalah laki-laki kedua yang pernah mengetuk dahinya seperti itu. Sebelumnya hanya sosok papa dan mama yang melakukan hal demikian padanya. Dan Sarada yakin setelah ini, ia akan benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada pria di depannya ini, Uzumaki Boruto.

"Tapi tadi kau mencium bibirku!" Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sarada masih mencoba memberi perlawanan.

Boruto terkikik dan mengetuk dahi Sarada berulang-ulang.

"Kalau itu, sih kombinasi ' _ttebasa_!"

"Boruto!!!"

"Ya, Sayang?"

" _Shanaroo, yo_!"

" _Love you too._ "

 **THE END**

 **ε=(づ′)づ**


End file.
